Quiero saber, mi luz
by Lenaeh
Summary: T.K. sigue con la tarea de redactar lo vivido en el digimundo. Sin embargo, cuando las memorias y los sentimientos se enredan en una maraña que abarca todos sus pensamientos, una verdad que permanecía oculta, incluso para él, amenaza con salir a la luz.


Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Summary: A dos semanas de ingresar a la secundaria, T.K. sigue con la tarea de redactar lo vivido en el digimundo. Sin embargo, cuando las memorias, las amistades y los sentimientos se enreden en una maraña que abarca todos sus pensamientos, una verdad que permanecía oculta, incluso para él, lucha por salir a la luz.

* * *

**Quiero saber, mi luz.**

I. Más que entender lo difícil es darse cuenta (Parte I)

29 de marzo de 2004

La luz de medio día, que brindaba la recién llegada primavera, caía sobre la coronilla de los transeúntes animando a algunos a portar una gorra, usar lentes de sol o debatirse entre llevarse las manos sobre la cabeza o utilizar una sección del periódico para cubrirse el rostro del rebote de la luz sobre las aguas en la costa de Odaiba. Las pálidas marquesinas no facilitaban el tránsito por las calles, el profundo y perezoso cielo invernal había sido reemplazado por un permanente brillo perlado, trayendo como resultado ese duro y resplandeciente paisaje que encontraba su punto de auge en aquellas horas.

"Es el peor momento del día para tomar una fotografía", pensó, y al instante siguiente la línea recta en que permanecían sus finos labios se arqueó en una media sonrisa, al menos eso había escuchado decir a Kari un millón de veces. Entrecerró los ojos al momento en que corrió hacia abajo la persiana aguamarina de su ventana, sabía que ese cambio de iluminación le causaba molestia en los ojos, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes.

De poco en poco devolvió su vista al interior de la habitación, dilatando sus azuladas pupilas; distendió los músculos de sus piernas para poder bajarse de la cama, sobre la que yacía de rodillas, procurando no desarreglarla ni perturbar a la rolliza y anaranjada criatura que dormitaba en ella. Era increíble, cuando él se permitía alargar sus horas de sueño en vacaciones nunca conseguía levantarse más allá de las 10 de la mañana, como había ocurrido aquél día, pero no podía decir lo mismo, ni remotamente, de su compañero digimon. Si por éste fuera probablemente despertaría en tres días, aunque por otro lado él se sentía incapaz de despertarlo aún.

Viró su cabeza al reloj cucú que colgaba de la pared opuesta a la ventana, quizás le quedaban 15 minutos antes de que llegaran, quizás media hora. Tras unos segundos de indecisión optó por calzarse con el par de pantuflas que cada noche colocaba a los pies de su cama y alzar su recámara. Había tomado el buen hábito de no dejar pasar días sin escombrar los pequeños desórdenes de la semana, sabía que si tales se llegaran a juntar le ocasionarían desidia para ponerse manos a la obra.

Desarrugó su cama pasando su mano extendida sobre las cobijas azul cielo, a excepción de la almohada donde se hallaba Patamon. En más de una ocasión su madre le había hecho el comentario de lo impráctico que era tener la cama junto a la ventana, más aún cuando la cabecera no era la que pegaba a esa pared, pero a él le gustaba así. Frente a su cama había acomodado un escritorio de madera sintética blanca, sobre el cual se apilaban varios cassettes de audio y se ubicaba su PC. Arrugó su recta nariz al percatarse que las grabaciones que había hecho con los recuerdos de todos estaban revueltas, suspiró, leyó la etiqueta de cada una que contenía el nombre de la persona a la que pertenecía, y volvió a apilarlas: Tai Kamiya, completas; Matt Ishida, completas; Sora Takenouchi, completas; Mimi Tachikawa, completas; Izzy Izumi, completas; Joe Kido, completas; Davis Motomiya, completas; Yolei Inoue, completas; Cody Hida, completas; Ken Ichijouji, completas; Auto grabaciones, completas; Kari Kamiya… ¿le faltaba una cinta?

Subió su mirada a la repisa que hacía las veces de librero, de madera auténtica blanca, que yacía justo encima de su escritorio; dobló la lámpara flexible beige para lectura que tenía junto al computador para poder buscar entre sus libros, buscó en cada cajonera del escritorio, incluso pensó en checar en su armario de tres puertas corredizas que se encontraba bajo el reloj cucú…

- T.K.- escuchó una delgada voz proveniente de su cama, seguida de un bostezo. – Alguien viene.

Era una fortuna que a diferencia de su peludo amigo se hallase levantado con el suficiente tiempo de antelación como para haberse vestido y desayunado. Cerró la puerta de madera flexible clara tras de sí, su habitación quedaba frente al estudio de su madre, los separaba un largo corredor, a la izquierda al fondo podía verse la puerta de entrada a la casa, blanca, las habitaciones que se seguían inmediatamente después de la entrada eran la bodega (junto a la recámara de T.K.), y la alcoba de su madre. Pudo haber elegido el estudio como su cuarto, pero T.K. prefería el que tenía, ya que era la única con vista a la calle. Siguió su camino hacia la entrada procurando no arrastrar las pantuflas sobre el piso de tablones de madera, en cuanto comenzó a andar las lámparas en forma de platillos pegadas al techo se encendieron descubriendo el color crema de las paredes; que todo estuviese tan automatizado no resultaba práctico en primavera.

- ¿Sí?- Dejó de presionar el botón del intercomunicador al momento en que un aleteo se escuchó a su derecha.

- Buenos días T.K., soy Yolei.- En efecto, el rubio pudo ver desde la mira de la puerta a una sonriente muchacha de 14 años esperando del otro lado.

- Pasa Yolei.- Al permitirle la entrada T.K. le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, le acercó otro par de pantuflas, Yolei colocó su par de sandalias color arena junto a los botines del chico.

- Espero no haber llegado tan temprano esta vez – La infantil voz de la pelimorada sonaba apenada, con el dedo índice se acomodó las gafas que asemejaban los ojos de un zorro – aunque de ser así creo que traigo algo que te gustará.

Yolei hizo ademán de buscar algo en el bolsillo de su larga falda color salmón, tras una mueca de desilusión continuó revisando un morral púrpura tejido que hacía juego con su blusa de manga larga, tras unos instantes resopló frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Buscas la grabadora, Yolei? – Preguntó con voz rasposa el digimon que semejaba un águila americana, le extendió el artefacto. – Me lo diste para que no olvidaras traerlo. – el ave negó con la cabeza.

- Es verdad, g-gracias Hawkmon - musitó la chica pestañeando repetidas veces con asombro, volvió sus ojos cobrizos al rubio que la contemplaba divertido. – No era gran cosa, la cinta estaba atascada. – Yolei se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza al explicar.

- Pero aún así demoró en entregarla porque no se contuvo de desarmarla.- Hawkmon la miró aún con reproche, Yolei le devolvió el gesto.

- ¡Muchas gracias Yolei!- Exclamó T.K. cuando le fue entregada la grabadora. Lo había olvidado por completo, hace unos días que había subido un par de pisos para pedirle a la pelimorada que la arreglara. Quizás hubiese sido más sencillo haberse comprado desde un inicio una grabadora digital, pero había algo en el instrumental que había pertenecido a sus padres que le resultaba en sumo placentero, quizás el sonido del cassette correr cuando los escuchaba antes de dormir... –La cinta de Kari.- dijo el chico casi en una exhalación por el alivio que sintió al verla dentro de la grabadora.

- ¿Es lo que buscabas, T.K.? – El digimon que asemejaba a un hámster con alas de murciélago se posicionó sobre su cabeza, T.K. asintió. Al sentir una mirada clavada en su rostro desvió sus ojos de la parte superior de su cabeza a su interlocutora, ella se deshizo de su expresión de sospecha, le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. No era poco usual que Yolei no pudiese ocultar una sospecha, el problema es que él no se creía capaz de descifrarla.

- Sólo te adelantaste 20 minutos. – Soltó al aire T.K. mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación con Yolei y Hawkmon siguiéndole. Yolei tomó asiento en la silla que pertenecía al escritorio de T.K., torció el gesto y ladeó la cabeza.

-Conociendo a Davis llegará en dos horas.- Declaró la chica cruzándose de brazos, T.K. tomó asiento en su cama aún con Patamon en la cabeza, exhaló lo que pudo haber sido una risa. – Creo que iba a pasar a casa de Izzy a dejarle su CPU.

- ¿...De nuevo?

- Tiene manos de intestino, Takaishi. – Exclamó Yolei enfatizando su oración al agitar las manos en el aire, T.K. se soltó a reír- Sería capaz de descomponer el D-3 si le fuera posible, por eso no accedí a ayudarlo.

- Pero tú eres muy buena reparando cosas. – Yolei pareció serenarse, pero al instante volvió a adoptar su postura expresiva.

- Pero no soy kamizama, no hago milagros, además no hay en Odaiba alguien más confiable para dejarle una computadora que el joven Izumi.

- En eso tienes razón.- El pequeño Takaishi se incorporó recordando que aún tenía la cinta de Kari en la mano, la colocó en la pila que le correspondía.

- Ahí deben haber más de 80 grabaciones.- Estimó la elegida del amor y la pureza refiriéndose al total de las cintas mientras volvía a colocarse una diadema roja en su larga cabellera lacia. Por alguna razón desconocida para T.K. ella fijó su vista, adoptando una expresión de sospecha, en la pila que correspondía a Kari. ¿Había puesto mal la cinta? T.K. se volvió a esa pila, mirándola a detalle se veía considerablemente más pequeña que la del resto de los elegidos, seguramente había hecho mal la cuenta y tendría que buscar el resto más al rato.

-...y las que faltan.- T.K. volvió a tomar asiento en el borde de su cama.

- ¿De qué hablaremos hoy? – Yolei subió sus pies cruzándolos en posición de flor de loto, los sostenía con ambas manos, su expresión era alegre. T.K. miró hacia el techo de su habitación verde claro como si aquello le ayudara a recordar.

- De las digievoluciones DNA.- Hizo una pausa.- Creo que contigo no he profundizado en ello, a decir verdad sólo con Davis y Ken. -Su interlocutora hizo otra mueca.

- Pobre Ken, a nadie le desearía tal cosa, ni siquiera al ex emperador de los digimon... aunque, bueno, dicen que existe el karma, pero aún así le tocó uno muy pesado; como sea ayuda mucho en el desempeño de Davis.- Mientras divagaba, Yolei enumeraba los puntos con los dedos de la mano izquierda, T.K. no pudo evitar una leve risa al notar la expresión de arrepentimiento que embargaba a la muchacha cada vez que sentía que había hablado de más. Tal vez ella aún pensara que el tema lo incomodaba - ¿Qué tal si hablamos de las DNA ahora? – Finalizó bajando los pies de la silla y mordiéndose el labio, probablemente con la intención de desviar la atención de lo que había dicho anteriormente, T.K. volvió a reír, después de todo no podía culparla de que pensara eso.

- Me parece bien.- Mientras escribía el nombre de Yolei en una cinta en blanco, pudo escuchar como Hawkmon reprendía a Yolei.

- Tú nunca cambiarás, Yolei.

- Pero sólo digo la verdad...

-No hay ningún problema Hawkmon.- Decidió aclarar el rubio terminando de introducir el cassette en la grabadora, asió el block de notas que había destinado a las sesiones de remembranzas de sus amigos.

- ¿Gustas algo de comer, Hawkmon? – El digimon alado que permanecía en la cabeza del chico voló hasta la puerta de la habitación de T.K., el ave guinda pareció pensárselo unos instantes, miró a Yolei.

- Pero no soy sólo yo la que no cambia.- y dicho esto ambos digimon abandonaron la habitación.

- Bueno Yolei, la mecánica es la misma que la de las sesiones anteriores. – T.K. abrió su block, inició la grabación colocando el artefacto en sus piernas.

- Debo centrarme en mis motivaciones, lo que sentía en ese momento. – Recordó las instrucciones del rubio, volvió a subir sus gafas con un dedo.- ¿Por qué separas ambas cosas, por qué primero te contamos cómo sucedieron las cosas y luego cómo nos sentimos al respecto?- A pesar de que sabía que la grabación había comenzado, era una pregunta que había querido hacerle desde que T.K. volvió a citarla para relatar todo de nuevo desde esa perspectiva. Él no pareció perturbarse con la pregunta.

- Hace un año, cuando comencé, invertí seis meses en vaciar todo cuanto yo podía recordar, luego empecé con las grabaciones de todos por las partes que no recordaba o en que no había estado.- La pelimorada asintió en señal de recordar esas fechas, poco después de la pelea con Diaboromon.- Y cuando estaba a punto de finalizar mi recopilación, me di cuenta que la mera narración no era suficiente.- Hizo una pausa, buscó las palabras precisas para explicarle.- Cuando sólo tenía que vaciar mis recuerdos era muy sencillo, porque todo era desde mi perspectiva y forma de ver las cosas... pero luego me di cuenta de lo subjetivo que resultaba. No quiero centrarme en mi persona para relatar lo vivido en el digimundo, pero si voy a incluir las versiones de todos ustedes quiero poder hacerles justicia Yolei, quiero entender un poco qué los motivó a actuar de tal o cuál forma, esa es la razón.

A pesar de que algo no terminaba de cuadrarle, Yolei asintió.

- Es muy generoso de tu parte, te has dado a una tarea bastante compleja. Y lamento haber gastado así parte de tu cinta, T.K.- Ella ladeó la cabeza con la vista fija en la grabadora.

- No te preocupes, me parece justo que me hagas todas las preguntas que quieras, después de todo, creo que yo no les doy otra opción.

Ambos rieron, mientras T.K. rebobinaba la cinta para volver a grabar se sintió apenado, la verdad era que estaba profundamente agradecido con todos sus amigos al abrirse, como lo habían hecho, con él. Anteriormente se reunían todos juntos para ayudarse a relatar cómo habían sucedido las cosas, pero en cuanto quiso entender el mundo interno de todos ellos comenzó a citarlos por separado, estaba consciente que tal vez hubiese cosas que no estuviesen dispuestos a confesar frente a todos, o que simplemente les era muy difícil relatar. Tal era la razón por la que aún había episodios de los que no había nada grabado, los reservaba para cuando ellos estuvieran listos... aunque para ser franco consigo también había cosas que él no había sido capaz de escribir. Yolei esperó a que volviese a correr la cinta.

- Sobre la digievolución DNA.- Hubo una pausa demasiado larga, las mejillas de Yolei se encendieron, T.K. alzó las cejas al no entender cuál era el problema.- Es que... no sé si estoy mal, o si yo misma no termino de entenderlo, pero en mi caso sucedió justo cuando me sentía más alejada de Kari. – T.K. permaneció expectante, invitándola a proseguir, recordándole que no estaba ahí para ser juzgada.

-En una de nuestras tantas discusiones, Davis dijo algo que me pareció acertado... por más increíble que eso suene.- T.K. adoptó una media sonrisa, Yolei prosiguió con su tono de reflexión.- Dijo algo como que ella era una chica dulce, ¡lo cual no niego! Pero como provenía de Davis venía en tono de mofa hacia mi persona.- De nuevo Yolei trataba de corregir sus palabras, T.K. asintió confirmándole que entendía a lo que se refería.- El punto es que comprendí, en esa sala de computación en la primaria, que Kari y yo éramos muy distintas. Entendí que a pesar de que en grupo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, en realidad no la conocía, no entendía tantas cosas de ella... – T.K. lo sabía, Kari no era una persona que se pudiese predecir ni terminar de comprender en su complejidad, quizás ahí yacía la única vulnerabilidad de la castaña. Sonrió a sus adentros, se sentía feliz que al menos él no necesitara que ella le dijera nada.- En la siguiente ocasión que fuimos al digimundo, y Ken, Kari y yo nos habíamos apartado de ustedes sin saberlo, me sentí frustrada y rebasada.

-¿Rebasada?

- Sí. En aquél momento yo estaba completamente perdida respecto a lo que pasaba. De alguna manera ambos compartían cierto entendimiento, de momento no lo sabían, pero al menos no estaban perdidos como yo.- Yolei mordió su labio inferior.- La actitud de ambos, de silencios, de pocas palabras, de misterio... en ese momento no podía con ello, era como si hubiera algo mal en mí, era una forma de reprocharme por ser tan distinta. Me sentía dejada de lado, excluida e impotente, sin poder comprender el problema era incapaz de hacer algo, no me gusta esa sensación.

T.K. permaneció en silencio, sin percatarse de la mirada compasiva que había adoptado, Yolei apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas con los pies ya plantados en el suelo, tragó saliva.

- Era como si estuviese pescando, como si tratara de contener un millón de granos de arena tomándolos de uno en uno. Tanto Kari como Ken se veían totalmente afectados respecto a un tal Mar Obscuro, creo que fue Gatomon quien mencionó el término, y ambos encontraron que sabían lo que estaba pasando.

» Aunque en ese momento no fuera capaz de admitirlo, el cuadro que esos dos pintaban había terminado por alterarme también. En mi intento de hacer algo de utilidad, de recobrar un poco el control y empezar a solucionar el conflicto, intenté ir por el que creí que era el anillo mágico de Gatomon... aunque al final resultara ser un aro maligno.- Yolei exhaló un suspiro, prosiguió.- Kari y yo caímos por una gran grieta, por fortuna no demasiado hondo, Ken había quedado imposibilitado de ayudarnos por la afectación que sentía. Entonces me encontraba allí, en medio de una grieta sin poder digievolucionar, en un sitio que parecía alterno al digimundo porque Davis no nos había podido escuchar, oyendo de lejos los gritos de dolor de Ken y fracasando en mi intento de no sentirme perdida.

- Perdiste el control.- Yolei volvió su mirada a T.K. con asombro, luego apenada.

- Vaya, creo que siempre me pasa eso, pero sí. Me entró un pánico que no podía contener, sentía una fuerte angustia en el pecho, y creo que me puse dramática hasta que, bueno... Kari me hizo volver en mí.

- ¿Cómo?- Yolei dudó antes de responder.

- En un principio logró obtener de vuelta mi atención con una cachetada.- T.K. abrió los ojos como platos, Yolei le hizo señas de que la dejase proseguir.- Pero no fue exactamente eso lo que me trajo de vuelta. Kari me mostró que era más humana y emocional de lo que yo nunca hubiese sospechado. T.K., no soy nadie para decir lo que ella me dijo en esa ocasión, pero me hizo entender muchas cosas...- En ese momento para el elegido de la esperanza quedaba claro que de no decirlo ella, probablemente fuera millones de veces más difícil para Kari hacerlo, por un momento una imagen de una pequeña niña castaña de ocho años, con ojos que proyectaban una gran vulnerabilidad, vino a su cabeza. Alejó ese pensamiento.

- Yolei, son versiones. No pretendo iniciar una guerra entre ninguno de nosotros ni tocar la susceptibilidad de nadie.- Yolei asintió desviando su mirada al piso de la recámara, no era la confidencialidad lo que le preocupaba, desconfiaba de su lengua.

- Kari me preguntó si en ese momento me sentía indefensa y asustada. Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero pareció hacerme algo de sentido, aún estaba alterada y para mí fue como descubrir que frente a Kari yo era un manojo de miedos, irracionalidades, impulsividad y poca inteligencia; me dolía descubrir eso, porque a mis ojos ella era la chica reservada y prudente que tal vez debería aprender a ser.- Yolei pareció recordar algo, tal vez algún deseo de sus familiares.- Pero ella me sacó de mi error. Me confesó... que en realidad ella no me veía de esa forma, y que en el fondo me guardaba un poco de envidia. No es que yo piense que exista algo envidiable en mi persona, en ese momento definitivamente estaba muy lejos de pensarlo... pero escucharla me hizo entenderla. Me dijo que ella deseaba poder expresar en voz alta lo que sentía, sus miedos, no estar tan sumida en sí misma, y que por eso la perseguía la obscuridad. En aquél instante creo que se me encogió el corazón, me sentí una verdadera tonta al nunca haberme percatado de su sufrimiento, al notar que ambas creíamos ideal adoptar algo de la actitud de la otra, la sentí vulnerable por primera vez, tan frágil...

T.K. asintió meditando sus palabras en silencio. No necesitaba que le describieran cómo se sentía esa necesidad de proteger a la elegida de la luz.

- Pero volví a equivocarme.- La nueva afirmación de Yolei hizo que T.K. saliera de su ensimismamiento y le prestara absoluta atención.- Kari, en realidad, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido. No sólo por soportar durante tanto tiempo el no poder expresarse, para mí fue bastante evidente en cuanto la obscuridad amenazaba con llevársela: la elegida de la luz es el contrapeso exacto de la obscuridad, y no imagino fortaleza más grande. Se lo dije y en ese momento que sentí en mi corazón una verdad tan grande, fue que logramos la digievolución DNA.

T.K. permaneció en silencio, intentando procesar lo que acaba de oír, ¿por qué tenía que procesarlo? Nada había de nuevo respecto a la relación de Kari con la luz. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero algo se había removido en su interior...

- Al principio pensé que para Kari sería muy difícil hablar sobre el Mar Obscuro, pero con el paso del tiempo me ha demostrado que tengo razón, es una chica muy fuerte, y que sin duda es bastante distinta a Ken, él sí es un verdadero enigma.- La mirada de Yolei se vació por unos instantes.- Debo confesar que aún no termino de entender el Mar Obscuro... pero supongo que aquí no es necesario, tú debes entenderlo, y a ella también, mejor que nadie.- Por segunda vez T.K. se sintió desprevenido ante un comentario de Yolei.

- ¿Yo, por qué?- En todo caso quien debiera saber bastante del tema sería Ichijouji, y de paso ella saciaría su curiosidad sobre el chico.

- Tú has estado allí, a pesar de que no es a ti a quien llama.

La celeste mirada de T.K. se perdió por varios segundos, su rostro adoptó una expresión de consternación que se acentuaba con la arruga que se formaba en su entrecejo. Ahora que lo recordaba, nada había escrito o grabado de esa ocasión, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que Yolei supiese lo que pasó aquél día. Kari y él nunca habían vuelto a mencionarlo.

- Tú también lograste verlo, Yolei.- Decidió sacudir la cuestión de su mente.

- Mas nunca pude ir, nadie, ni siquiera Davis que tiene una fuerte conexión con Ken. – Por alguna razón T.K. sintió que la escrutadora mirada de Yolei intentaba sacarle algo, ¿pero qué? Nunca podía entenderlo.

- Eso no puedo explicarlo, supongo que... mi preocupación por ella me hizo llegar hasta allí, y... hago mi esfuerzo por entenderla.- Había sido sincero en su respuesta, pero ella no parecía convencida, ¿acaso el no reflejaba estar convencido?

- ¿Qué has escrito al respecto?

- Aún nada, pero...

-¿Temes preguntarle?

- La verdad es que lo había olvidado...

- De acuerdo, pero no creas que ella tiene impedimentos para hablar del tema.- Sentenció Yolei negando con el dedo índice derecho, aunque T.K. no entendía por qué ponía tanto énfasis en ello. Era natural que al convertirse en mejores amigas, y siendo mujeres (o eso le habían dicho de las mujeres) pudieran hablar libremente de sus cosas, pero... ¿Realmente podía sin más acercarse a la castaña y cuestionarla respecto al mal que la había acompañado durante 11 años de su vida? No estaba seguro de querer tomarlo tan a la ligera, además él no la consideraba débil... ¿verdad?

- ¡T.K., han llegado los demás!- El aleteo de Patamon en la entrada de su habitación lo hizo volver a la realidad, de inmediato se incorporó seguido de Yolei, Hawkmon aguardaba en la puerta principal. ¿Era su imaginación o la temperatura había aumentado? Decidió desabotonar su camisa de manga larga amarilla, dejando a la vista su playera verde favorita, portaba unos shorts color caqui.

- ¡Hasta que te dignas a abrirnos, Takaishi!- T.K. tuvo que hacerse a un lado en seguida mientras Davis entraba abriendo completamente la puerta con una mano, mientras con otra sostenía un balón de futbol. Tras él entró Ken, quien negó con la cabeza y miró apenado a T.K., tanto Davis como el chico de lacios cabellos negros vestían con su uniforme de futbol.

- Pueden dejar sus maletas junto al perchero. ¿Vienen de practicar? Pensé que estaban con Izzy.- Agregó el rubio recordando las palabras de Yolei.

- Y de ahí venimos, pero para no preocuparnos por el tiempo yo sugerí venir cambiados.- Respondió un tímido Ken que bajó su mirada casi púrpura a sus brazos, en los que sostenía a un digimon que asemejaba a una oruga. T.K. le acercó un par de pantuflas a cada uno.

- Con lo que ha de demorar Davis en cambiarse, más valía estar prevenidos.- La voz de Yolei se escuchó a espaldas de T.K., el aludido de obscuros cabellos castaños, en pico, resopló al notar a la pelimorada.

- En realidad, señorita-siempre-tan-chistosa - comenzó a replicar Davis- por si lo habías olvidado hoy es el torneo en el que asistiremos a Tai.

Eso pareció recordar algo a cierto rubio.

-¿Y Kari?- Davis, que ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la cocina (al final del corredor que daba hacia las habitaciones), vociferó.

- El tragón de V-mon quería un helado, así que Kari insistió en comprarle uno de camino aquí.

T.K. señaló al chico de largos cabellos negros y a la pelimorada que se dirigieran a la cocina, cerró la puerta de la entrada y caminó tras ellos. No había dado tres pasos cuando el timbre del intercomunicador volvió a sonar, se trataba de Kari y Cody. Tras abrirles la puerta les acercó más pantuflas. T.K. se acercó a la castaña y la ayudó con el pesado maletín que cargaba, ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Ya podemos salir?- A juzgar por el desesperado timbre de voz debía tratarse del digimon dinosaurio color azul, compañero de Davis.

- Claro que sí.- Kari alcanzó a T.K. quien ya se había colgado el maletín al brazo, al instante saltó V-mon seguido de Gatomon, la compañera digimon de Kari que recordaba a un gato blanco.

-Lamento mucho la demora, T.K.- el rubio se volvió al chico de 11 años que había terminado de calzarse.- Sé que viviendo en el mismo edificio no debí tardar y

- Descuida Cody, sé que tienes tus lecciones de Kendo a esta hora.- T.K. pasó una mano por el corto cabello almendrado de su amigo, él lo miró un momento más con una angustiada mirada verde. Del bulto que cubría la sudadera roja que sostenía en sus manos, un digimon color perla que recordaba a un caramelo se descubrió.

- ¡Cody, hace mucho calor!

-L-lo siento Upamon.- El elegido del conocimiento y la sinceridad destapó a su digimon y se colocó la sudadera sobre su camiseta blanca, traía unas bermudas del mismo color.

- No cabe duda que nos hemos arreglado para esconderlos bien.- Reflexionó T.K. al recordar el propósito de todos de no ser reconocidos, buscados ni entrevistados acerca de los digimon.

- Te cortaste el cabello.- Mientras comenzaban su camino a la cocina, la chica de grandes ojos rubíes comenzó una breve charla, llevaba en brazos a Gatomon. Apenas y lo había despuntado, aunque a decir verdad viniendo de ella no le extrañaba que lo notara, le sonrió, con una sonrisa más grande de lo que él era capaz de percatarse.

-Y tú... – La inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, la chica de 13 años, con la que compartía curso junto con Davis y Ken, portaba un vaporoso vestido magenta que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, sobre éste una camisa azul de manga larga a manera de chaqueta - tu broche... es más viejo.- Kari rió contenidamente llevándose una palma extendida a los labios, Gatomon dijo algo que no alcanzó a percibir, sólo notó cómo tomaba entre sus guantes de Saberleomon su anillo mágico que se encontraba en la punta de su cola, la cual tenía franjas moradas.

Al llegar a la cocina de azulejos blancos (en su mayoría) y azules, un cuadro que ya no le sorprendía causó la risa de Kari y Cody, él soltó una sonora carcajada.

Davis y Yolei estaban de rodillas sobre la repisa caoba, frente al microondas, que fungía como desayunador, cada uno jalando un distinto extremo de una caja de cereal de arroz inflado. V-mon se había adelantado y colgado de una de las puertas de la alacena blanca e intentaba asir la caja, Wormmon y Patamon devoraban las hojuelas que caían al piso, Hawkmon intentaba parar la pelea mientras Ken se llevaba una mano a la frente.

De todas formas él ya había dado esa caja por terminada desde que Patamon y Hawkmon fueron por algo de comer.

- ¡Suéltala Davis, haz un primer amago de caballerosidad!

- ¡Seguramente tú ya llevabas varios platos, ponte a dieta Yolei!

- ¡Y me lo dice el chico cuya grasa ha de ocupar su cavidad craneal!

- ¡Pues tú tampoco eres una dama! Dime Yolei, ¿qué va a pensar mi amigo Ken de tu falta de civilidad?

Los ojos cobrizos de la pelimorada se abrieron en una expresión de horror, sus lentes resbalaron por su nariz. Lentamente soltó la caja, bajó del desayunador de un brinco y se sacudió la larga falda. Notó la presencia de todos sin necesidad de volver la vista, se aclaró la garganta.

- Pero si contigo ya no le ha de impresionar nada.- Sentenció en un susurro al castaño que también bajaba del desayunador, luego se dirigió a T.K.- Lo siento mucho, yo recogeré todo.

T.K. se acercó a la alacena, V-mon ya había bajado y compartía el cereal con Upamon, sacó otra caja del mismo producto y varios platos hondos.

- Me hubieran dicho antes, hay suficiente para todos.- Kari se apresuró a tomar las cucharas limpias del trastero, Ken asió las gafas que habían quedado en el desayunador y se dirigió a Yolei.

- Se te cayeron.- Las orejas de Yolei adquirieron el tono de un rábano, estiró la mano y las asió.

- Gracias.- ¿Por qué Davis siempre buscaba malpararla frente al chico de mirada violácea? Por ese hábito del elegido del valor para ella era entendible que su relación con el elegido de la bondad no pasara de la mera cortesía, él debía pensar que ella era una lunática.

...

- ¡Mira Inoue! Se inspiraron en ti con este título: _Del amor y otros de-mo-nios_. – Silabó Davis señalando dicho tomo de entre los libros de la repisa de la habitación de T.K., el chico con uniforme de futbol paseaba por la habitación con las manos tras la nuca. La aludida reprimió un gruñido mientras apretaba los puños, sentados en el suelo frente a ella Ken y Kari reían de la interminable guerra entre ese par.

- A diferencia tuya, mono con fobia a las letras, consideraría un honor el inspirar el título de una obra, y esa obra debe ser buena, ¿verdad T.K.?

- Y muy buena.- El rubio se disponía a abrir su armario de puertas corredizas.- Aunque no he leído mucha literatura de América Latina, él me agrada.- Mentalmente se reprochó no tener un acervo más amplio, ciertamente en el estudio de su madre había una verdadera variedad de autores de la Literatura Universal...

- No seas modesto T.K.- Rió cierta castaña a la vez que volvía la cabeza hacia donde el rubio se encontraba, fijó su mirada en un gancho del que colgaban varias bufandas. T.K. sabía sobre cuál ella había fijado su vista, le dedicó un guiño a la vez que pasaba dos dedos por dicha bufanda verde tejida por Kari, ese había sido un gran regalo de navidad.

- Es cierto, te has tomado muy en serio tu superación como escritor.- La voz de Cody se escuchó un poco más cerca a T.K., ya que éste yacía sentado a la orilla de la cama del elegido de la esperanza; T.K. sintió una mezcla de agradecimiento y culpabilidad, hacía apenas un año que había tomado el hábito de leer un libro a la semana para pulir su redacción y adoptar un estilo propio (como le había dicho su madre que hacían los periodistas, y él tomó como recomendación). El elegido del conocimiento había podido notar autores como Tolstoi, Henry James, Kawabata Yasunari, Natsume Soseki, Oscar Wilde, Mori Ogai, Dazai Osamu, Isaac Asimov, Kafka, Yasutaka Tsutsui, Virginia Wolff, William Faulker, Charles Boudelaire, Abe Kobo, Petrarca, entre otros. Sintió mucha curiosidad por aquellos que no eran locales, tal vez pidiera prestados unos cuantos algún día...

- Gracias Cody, pero creo que sólo intento ponerme al nivel de la situación, aún falta demasiado.- Lo último lo pronunció casi con dolor, sabía que a su corta edad era difícil que diera una buena lectura a tantos autores, más aún que su estilo realmente hubiese mejorado... aunque había descubierto que tenía un talento insospechado escribiendo Haikús. T.K. había tenido que mover varias cajas para tener acceso a una en particular donde tenía las grabaciones de las sesiones grupales que había iniciado hace un año, colocó dicha caja junto a Cody dirigiéndole una sonrisa, cerró el armario y tomó asiento entre Ken y Yolei, dejando un espacio virtual para Cody que seguía sentado en la cama.

-¡Qué!, ¿Cómo que demasiado Takaishi?, eso quiere decir... ¿Cuándo veremos ese borrador?- Davis había dejado de darles la espalda al inspeccionar el escritorio del chico de mirada marina, en su voz había sorpresa y desilusión. T.K. sintió sus manos humedecerse.

- Es un proceso un poco largo Davis...

-¡Pero llevas un año!- Esta vez el chico de los gogles se paró entre Ken y Kari con la intención de sentarse, miró a Kari de manera suplicante.- Por favor Kari, aún no creo que esté debidamente vacunada.- Dijo refiriéndose a la chica de cabellos morados. Kari alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa, se colocó al lado de Yolei para cederle su sitio a Davis.

- Un libro no es como hornear pan, ¡zoo-tonto!- Yoleí enseñó su lengua brevemente causando la risa de los presentes.

- En cuanto consigo las grabaciones, me dispongo a redactar- empezó a explicar el rubio, Davis lo miró con atención- lo que hace falta es terminar con las grabaciones y pues... algún lapso de tiempo para poder unirlo todo coherentemente. Aunque sería eso, un borrador, creo que para poder realizar algo publicable

- Basta Takaishi.- Cortó el elegido de la amistad, T.K. calló al instante. – Todos aquí te tenemos fe y sabemos que puedes hacerlo, no me hagas repetirlo.- T.K. sonrió agradecido, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad no parecía abandonarlo, la charla que había mantenido al medio día con Yolei había situado sus pensamientos alrededor de los temas que tenía que atreverse a abordar con todos.

- Es verdad.- Kari coincidió de inmediato con Davis, luego pareció recordar algo.- No cuentas únicamente con el apoyo de nosotros, sino también de mi hermano y los demás, incluso pudiste sincerarte con tu madre y ahora ella y el señor Takenouchi te están muy agradecidos.- Cierto era que en un inicio la madre de T.K. no había querido que su hijo se dedicara a una empresa tan grande. Haruhiko Takenouchi y Natsuko Takaishi habían tomado la responsabilidad de tratar de explicar en los medios la existencia de los digimons, tarea nada sencilla en especial porque ellos no habían sido partícipes de forma directa, por lo que a pesar de haber sugerido a su hijo en broma que escribieran las memorias del digimundo, su sugerencia caló hondo en el joven Takaishi sumiéndose por completo en la encomienda, y confesándolo a su madre seis meses después.

- No los voy a decepcionar.- Sin considerar necesarias mayores explicaciones, T.K. colocó la grabadora en medio del círculo, se sentía bendecido de estar rodeado de todos ellos, por unos instantes sus últimamente constantes reproches pasaron a segundo término, sintiéndose revitalizado.

- Espera T.K.- Todos trasladaron su mirada de la grabadora a la castaña dueña de esa voz. T.K. percibió que la vista de ésta estaba clavada en la puerta de la habitación, no necesitó que más fuera dicho.

- ¡Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, Hawkmon, Upamon, Wormmon! – Tras el llamado de T.K. de inmediato los digimons se hicieron presentes en la habitación y tomaron su lugar junto a su compañero humano de batalla, con excepción de Gatomon que había encontrado su lugar al borde de la ventana, y de patamon que se posó sobre la cabeza de T.K.; Kari sonrió complacida.

- Digievoluciones DNA.- Se adelantó a aclarar Yolei mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas con un pañuelo, T.K. asintió al resto, Davis y Ken intercambiaron miradas en un acto reflejo.

- La digievolución DNA es... adrenalina, experimentar cómo tu corazón casi sale del pecho y sentirlo sincronizado.- Empezó a relatar con determinación el chico de los gogles, V-mon se paró de un brinco en apoyo a sus palabras:

- ¡En ninguna otra digievolución se siente tanta energía correr por el cuerpo!

- Es verdad, yo creo que era una circulación de las energías de todos, hacia todos.- Wormmon miró a Ken buscando la aprobación de éste en su aporte, Ken adoptó un rostro inexpresivo.

- Creo que es, ante todo, entendimiento, en definitiva una sincronía muy especial.- Mientras sus palabras salían suaves de su pecho miraba hacia el techo.- Y no sólo física, sino toda una conexión mental y... de emociones.- Le costó reconocer al chico de negros cabellos.

- No. – La chica cuyo compañero digimon permanecía en la ventana habló.- No es que dos entes se nivelen, es más un... complemento exacto a tu personalidad.- Gatomon asintió desde donde se encontraba.

- Tal vez sea el resultado de un crecimiento de ambas partes, o el último paso que es necesario para que se logre.

- No divagues Yolei, necesitamos conceptos aquí.- Se quejó Davis colocando los ojos en blanco, Yolei estaba lista para contra-argumentar.

- Toda percepción es correcta, me interesa mucho cómo lo vivió cada uno de nosotros.- Se atrevió a intervenir T.K. con la esperanza de que el más pequeño de los elegidos hiciera un aporte.

- ¿Tú qué piensas Cody?- la voz de Upamon, siempre reflejo de una gran curiosidad, se alzó desde el regazo del chico de mirada jade.

-Yo... estoy de acuerdo con lo que han dicho todos Upamon.- La respuesta no convenció al rubio, tendría que indagar en lo que pasaba con el chico en otro momento.

- Vamos Cody, algo debió dejarte la unión con Takaishi, de menos algún trauma.- Bromeó Davis para romper la tensión, recibiendo miradas acusadoras de Yolei y Kari. – Sólo bromeo, ¿verdad Takaishi?- T.K. sonrió brevemente, aún pensaba en el silencio de su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo con Ari? – Indagó Yolei con consternación, Cody sintió sus mejillas arder.

-No, no es nada de eso, en verdad estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos.- enfatizó negando también con las manos.

- Mujeres, nunca pueden permitir que un chico viva tranquilo.

- Eso lo dices porque estás celoso de que Cody consiguiera una novia primero que tú.- Sentenció Yolei mirando divertida a Davis, como si aquel comentario llevara tiempo queriendo ser expresado, Davis desvió la mirada del centro y torció el gesto.

- Y también que tú, por lo menos yo aún tengo remedio, ¡quedada!- Y antes de que Yolei cometiera homicidio calificado, Ken desaprobó el comentario de Davis.

- Creo que Cody está un poco nervioso por el día de mañana, tiene otro trabajo de investigaciones con Joe e Izzy, ¿cierto Cody?- El elegido de la sinceridad pudo exhalar aliviado, T.K. le había ofrecido una perfecta salida a su apuro, el rubio supo mejor que antes que debía hablar con su compañero en la digievolución DNA.

- Sí.

- No es por apurarlos, pero creo que ya casi son las dos.- La voz pausada e invariante de Gatomon dio por terminada aquella sesión, Davis y Ken se incorporaron de un brinco, Ken ayudó a Kari y Yolei a incorporarse mientras T.K. devolvía las grabaciones al armario.

- ¿Tienes tiempo libre después de la sesión con Joe e Izzy?- La pregunta de T.K. tomó por sorpresa a Cody, se incorporó con Upamon aún en las manos; a pesar de que T.K. había crecido casi 6 cm en el último año, el más joven de los elegidos llegaba ya a la altura de su barbilla.

- S-Sí, claro. Es... sólo que...

- Cody planeaba visitar a Hiroki Hida. ¡Ay!- Se quejó el digimon en forma de caramelo cuando su compañero de batalla le colocó una mano en la boca.

- Siempre hago esas visitas a la tumba de mi padre, no hay ningún problema T.K.

- Hagamos algo, te veré allá si en verdad no tienes inconvenientes.- T.K. no tenía intención de frustrar los planes de su amigo.

- De acuerdo, yo... te llamo mañana.- Finalmente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, T.K. asintió dirigiéndose a abrir la entrada principal para todos.

Una vez que llegaron a la planta baja, tras bajar 6 pisos del conjunto departamental adoquinado, Yoleí se dirigió presurosa hacia el Ai-Mart que fungía como negocio familiar.

- ¡Voy a pedirle a Momoe que me cubra, ya vuelvo!

- ¡Dile que nos salude mucho al superior Joe! – Pudo vociferar Davis a la pelimorada antes de que la perdieran de vista. Davis y Ken lideraban el camino hacia el deportivo donde se encontrarían con Tai, Cody había decidido unirse a su plática, Kari caminaba varios pasos atrás de ellos y T.K. a su vez varios pasos detrás de Kari, aunque esta vez él cargaba la maleta donde se hallaban Gatomon, Patamon y V-mon, Cody volvió a esconder a Upamon bajo su sudadera mientras Ken a Wormmon en su propia maleta.

"No es una chica débil", las palabras de Yolei cruzaron la línea de pensamientos del rubio, tenía la sensación de haber escuchado eso en otra ocasión, pero ¿cuál era el caso? Eso él ya lo sabía, ¿verdad? Dejó de concentrarse en el camino para contemplar a la chica que caminaba delante de él, la mirada de la castaña se dirigía a varios puntos, él sabía cuánto la cautivaban los detalles, como era capaz de encontrar algo nuevo, siempre, a cada lugar al que iba, le gustaba esa cualidad observadora en ella. El pelo de Kari había crecido, ahora parecía llegarle un poco abajo del cuello en la parte trasera, conforme el pelo avanzaba en dirección a su rostro iba haciéndose más largo... con su manera pausada de caminar su pelo parecía levantarse en cada paso, causando que los reflejos de los rayos solares sobre su coronilla cambiasen de posición, a los ojos de T.K. ella tenía un muy agradable color de pelo, como una introducción a su persona, cálida.

"Gatomon", eso era, de boca de aquél digimon era que había escuchado esa frase con anterioridad, justo en aquella ocasión que había parecido olvidar... ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿A caso no había sido una de las ocasiones donde había sentido su mundo casi quebrarse? Su entrecejo se frunció mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de seriedad, apretó los puños. Sí, definitivamente él ya sabía eso, y no sólo lo sabía, sino que en esa ocasión él había deseado que Kari fuera así, una chica fuerte que no tuviera que depender tanto de su hermano... como en alguna ocasión lo había hecho él. Suspiró, recordó su infantil enojo con la castaña. 'Creo que estaba más molesto conmigo por haber pasado por la misma situación alguna vez, que con ella por aún hacerlo en ese momento'. Un rastro de preocupación se asomó en su iris azul ¿debía tocar ya el tema con la castaña? Nunca se lo había planteado. Había algo en aquella idea que, sencillo era, no le agradaba para nada.

Kari paró sin previo aviso, esperó a que T.K. la alcanzara, clavó su mirada escarlata en el rostro del muchacho, T.K. salió de forma instantánea de sus cavilaciones, le acercó a Kari el maletín que cargaba, ella le agradeció dedicándole una sonrisa. De una de las bolsas laterales sacó su cámara digital gris, se la colgó al cuello y con maestría movió los niveles de ISO, la velocidad de obturación, captura y la luminosidad. Se arrodilló apuntando la cámara a un punto en el suelo, T.K. tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para divisar de qué se trataba, al principio creyó que era una simple grieta en el pavimento, luego se percató que una diminuta flor amarilla de 9 pétalos era lo que robaba toda la atención de su amiga. A él en realidad no le importaba o impacientaba que hiciera esas cosas, lo ponían a reflexionar sobre lo mucho que se perdía al andar apresurado por las calles de Odaiba. Mientras revisaba el resultado de su trabajo en la pantalla de su cámara, T.K. se acercó a la elegida de la Luz parándose entre ella y el sol, ella rió agradecida ante el gesto.

- Han salido bastante bien.- Le informó acercando la cámara para que T.K. viera las fotografías, en la cabeza de éste sólo podía haber una gran similitud entre lo capturado por Kari y ella misma, en el ajetreo de su vida Kari representaba ese respiro de contemplación, esa frágil maravilla que podía existir en medio de un mundo tan extraño, tan incierto.

- Cada vez lo haces mejor.- Retomaron el paso en un cómodo silencio hasta que Yolei los alcanzó poco antes de llegar al deportivo, al parecer Cody, Ken y Davis se habían adelantado muchísimo.

* * *

**¡Dios! Aún no lo puedo creer, AL FIN LO PUBLICO XD**

**Bueno, un poco de lo típico: es mi primer fanfic de digimon, no esperen una obra maestra y se aceptan toda clase de comentarios (¡oh porfavor, háganlos!)**

**Debo decir que este Fic, completo, está dedicado a _Mr. Sunshine_, a quien debo poner además en los créditos: Sin él este fic no tendría summary ni título. Así que, ya lo sabe Mr., it's only for ya, thanks fo everything n.n**

**¿Qué más decir? Pues este fic me trae bastante ilusionada, no sé de dónde saco el tiempo para escribirlo, pero planeo seguir sacando ese tiempo, es el primer fic que planeo... los demás eran sobre la marcha .**

**¡Ah! Mando saludos a Alonso y Aleksei por si un día leen esto xD.**

**Lamento si cometí algún error de dedo... y ¡Espero que fuese de su agrado!**

**Una última cosa: Decidí dividir el capítulo porque de no hacerlo hubiese quedado demasiado largo para mi gusto, y de por sí considero que no tengo una redacción ligera.**


End file.
